


Stuck in the Middle with You

by XaviaAndromedovna



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Confinement, Episode Tag, Freckles shake!, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 11, Team as Family, lots of all-caps, physical injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: Tucker is trapped under a pile of boulders.  With Caboose.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "trapped in a small space together" box on the Medic card for RvB Bingo Wars!

Tucker is trapped under a pile of boulders. With Caboose.

Not only did Wash pull some martyr hero bullshit by telling Freckles to shake (and who knows if he and the rest of their fr—teammates are still alive), but he trapped him in a small space with the most obnoxiously large person they know. Caboose is loud even on his best days, but the blue soldier is currently shouting at the top of his lungs for Freckles to come help him, and all it’s doing is giving Tucker a headache. Or shit, maybe the rockslide did that. At any rate, Caboose needs to stop yelling _right now_.

”CABOOSE!”

“TUCKER WE ARE TRAPPED WASH AND SARGE AND BAGEL AND FRECKLES AND LOPEZ ARE STILL OUT THERE WITH THE MEAN PEOPLE AND—“

”Fuck, I know, stop SCREAMING!”

“UH, NO _TUCKER_ HOW WILL ANYONE RESCUE US IF THEY DON’T KNOW WHERE WE ARE?”

“Probably the giant pile of boulders on top of us! If we keep talking we’re gonna waste all our oxygen.”

“I will use my oxygen however I like, you can do what you want with your half.

“That’s not how air works, dipshit! And get off of me.”

“I cannot do that, Tucker, there’s no room!”

“Well if you don’t you’re gonna crush me.”

“Nuh-uh!”

“No, I’m not doing this. How the fuck do we get out of here?”

“By SHOUTING FOR HELP! GRIF! SIMMONS! MR. SCARY GUY! HELP!”

“Caboose, that’s not helping!”

A muffled voice can be heard on the other side of the rocks. “Guys?!”

“SIMMONS! OH MY GOD, I TOLD TUCKER YOU’D HEAR US! WE’RE TRAPPED!”

That actually worked. Color Tucker impressed. “Hang on, guys, we’ll get you out! Grif, c’mon help me move these rocks. GRIF!”

Well, at least it’ll be over soon. Suddenly, he’s exhausted from all the bullshit they’ve dealt with today. His eyes begin to droop and when the first pinprick of light enters the space his eyes close, just for a second, just to rest his eyes…


End file.
